


Self help group (Location: bathroom)

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, EXCEPT WHEN IT IS, M/M, Modern AU, Relationship Talk, and they were roomates, same AU as last time same time line, this is not in any way sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Every year the same shit: Hux going to a luncheon with his father Brendol. Kylo has watched his roommate, friend and fuck-buddy do that for the past few years. With their new relationship dynamic, he wants Hux happy more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Self help group (Location: bathroom)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the 'real' addition to this AU, but it fit so nicely into the whole concept i couldn't pass it up.

One thing about their apartment Kylo really loved was the large corner bathtub their bathroom sported. It was not only long enough to comfortably house Kylo’s long legs, technically there was also enough room for two people. 

Kylo leaned back and exhaled when he heard the door open and slam shut. 

Hux was home and it seemed the luncheon he had with his father went just as bad as he had expected. Sitting up properly, Kylo looked towards the door, waiting for Hux to come in and wash his hands. Lo and behold the door swung open and Hux walked inside. 

“Hey,” Kylo said quietly as to not startled Hux. 

Looking up from the sink into the mirror, Hux smiled sadly. 

“Hi.” 

“How was it?” 

“Fucking hell,” Hux looked down on his hands and shook his head. “Horrible.” 

He turned to dry off and sighed. 

“Wanna hop inside?” Kylo offered. 

Since Kylo had found the video on his phone three days ago their relationship had not changed and yet they had a different rhythm. Instead of binging movies and sitting next to each other consumed by lust, they fucked it out on the couch or in one of their rooms. 

They still cooked and ate together but now Hux pulled Kylo towards him to get the other to press him against the fridge to make out. Kylo found it easier to let Hux take the lead and instruct him just how hard and intense he wanted it. 

But now the demanding and dominating Hux was completely gone and replaced with only a husk of whom Kylo knew.

“Yes,” Hux said and sounded so defeated with only one word. 

Kylo shifted and nodded. While Hux undressed, Kylo tried his best not to watch more and more of Hux’s prefect pale skin being revealed. There were bite marks from last night blooming under the white of Hux’ shirt and Kylo found himself blushing with the memory of taking Hux from behind. 

Hux slipped into the soapy water across from Kylo and leaned back. Their legs rubbed against each other and Kylo felt a jolt run up his spine when he realized his feet framed Hux’ hips. 

“He was so horrible.” 

“You don’t have to go and see him every year,” Kylo said. “It’s like that every year.” 

“He’s my father,” Hux inisited.

“I didn’t speak with my parents for three years while they sorted out whether or not they wanted a gay son,” Kylo replied, tone a little harsher. “We don’t owe our parents shit. And it hurt to see you like this.” 

“I know that you’re right. But it feels wrong to say no,” Hux sighed. 

“Hux, please stop hurting yourself like that. I love you too much to let you keep doing that.” 

Hux jerked and and finally looked up from the foam in front of him to stare at Kylo. Kylo’s mouth ran dry when he saw the raw emotion on Hux’ face. 

“How do you mean that.” 

“Like… Un-platonically. Like… I’d rather be in this apartment in this stupid bathtub in a windowless bathroom with moldy corners listening to you complain about practically everything under the sun than be anywhere else in the world.” 

Hux huffed out a laugh and reached for Kylo’s hand gripping the side of the bathtub. Wrapping his still slightly cold fingers around Kylo’s Hux smiled dreamily. 

“You know you are a pretty awesome live in boyfriend,” Hux said. “I couldn’t have picked a better roommate to crush hard on.” 

“Thanks man.” 

“I love you too Kylo. And because of that I promise to tell my dad to fuck off next time he contacts me,” Hux kissed the back of Kylo’s hand and smiled at him. 

“You make me so insanely happy,” Kylo whispered. 

“Same,” Hux chuckled and slowly moved to lie in Kylo’s arms. 

They laid snuggled in the warm bath while outside the weather worsened and rain tapped against the plastic covering of their bathroom ventilation. Kylo leaned his head against Hux’ and sighed deeply. 

Sex was nice, but this was nicer. 

That didn’t mean however that they didn’t fuck when Kylo eventually did pop a boner after Hux’ but plug rubbed against Kylo’s dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment below, it motivates writers!!


End file.
